


legacy

by atlas (songs)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/atlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Head too full of Gungi, hands too clumsy without it. Board-game-child, pawn-girl. Archer without a bow.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	legacy

Komugi does not keep a diary, for obvious reasons. Perhaps if she could write, she would, but even so, she doubts it.  _Head too full of Gungi, hands too clumsy without it. Board-game-child, pawn-girl. Archer without a bow._

Komugi does not keep a diary, but she has a long, mental catalogue, a brainstem, Book of Life, so to speak. Here: a Gungi ploy. Here: the sound of her mother’s laughter. Here: the taste of old milk, the only kind of her family could ever afford.

Newfound information includes: how long she can last without sleep or water.  _Answer_ : several hours, if she is spending that time with the Supreme Leader.

A strange memory, here: the feel of a cold hand in hers. A frightening one, there: an apology, the King’s blood spilling on her face. 

Oh my, Komugi thinks. Oh, I am quite the fool.

(To fall in love in a faraway palace, in a warm room with a warm voice, and the smooth shape of Gungi-stones in her grasp. Always an idiot, always slow— with her words and her feelings. Komugi isn’t a genius anywhere but on the game-board. But she finds: love is not a tournament for prize-money. Love is not a blow to the head when she stammers or falters. Love is not a smell or a taste, but maybe a voice. A presence. Komugi falls in love with the King’s presence.)

So, you see. Komugi has quite a lot to remember. Komugi remembers the strange boy who sounded like silver and felt like needles. Remembers pain, and a deep, deep stretch of sleep. It’s hard to breathe, when dreams draw out for too long.

But it’s the King who awakens her, in the end. Meruem, whose hand she holds. Komugi is breathing with her shoulders, with every bone in her body, when she says that name: Meruem.

And then, she isn’t breathing at all. 

Komugi does not keep a diary. Komugi, mostly, keeps to herself. And so her story ends where it begins: 

In her head, in her hands.


End file.
